Five Times DiNozzo Passed Out
by mamapranayama
Summary: Despite his assurances that DiNozzos don't pass out, here are five times when he did. Some humor, some Whumped!Tony. Follows Tony from college to Peoria to Philadelphia to Baltimore and finally to Washington D.C. Now Complete.
1. Saturday, November 21, 1992

**Disclaimer: **NCIS and it's characters are in part owned by me and no profit is made in the writing of this story.

_I had so much fun writing the last 'five things' story that I thought I would do another one, this time with Tony. However, I've decided to break it up into five chapters, one chapter for each story of how Tony faints. I should point out that in this first story, I don't know a whole lot about football as I am not the biggest fan of it, so if I'm wrong with any of the facts or positions of the game, I apologize. I also want to add that I grew up in Michigan and even though Tony is a Buckeye, I'll always be a Wolverine fan. _:P

**Five Times DiNozzo Passed Out**

By Mamapranayama

**Saturday, November 21, 1992**

"DiNozzo, Stephens, Rogers! Get up here. You're going in!" Coach Cooper turned his head and shouted to the players lining the bench. Already on his feet, too excited by the now tied score to sit any longer, Tony made his way to the sideline to await the next opportunity for substitutions.

Ohio had been down for some time, gaining three points in the first quarter over their bitter rivals from Michigan, but remaining scoreless in the second and third. Just when the Wolverines thought they had them beat, the Buckeyes rallied, scoring ten points in the last quarter. Now with the score tied 13-13 and only a few minutes remaining in the game, the tension was almost insurmountable and Tony bounded on his heels in anticipation; he couldn't wait to finally get in the game.

It was near pandemonium as fans of both Michigan and Ohio were out of their seats, pounding their feet on the bleachers, screaming, chanting, waving banners and foam fingers while the teams' bands blasted out their fight songs. The charged atmosphere in the stadium was contagious and since Ohio hadn't won a game against the Wolverines in four years, they could all but taste it now that it was just within their grasps.

Being a senior, this was to be Tony's last chance to square up against Michigan and be a part of the greatest rivalry ever in the history of college football, but having sat on the bench the greater part of the game, Tony was more than ready to get on the field and do his part. Truth be told, he wasn't the best football player on the team. He wasn't even a starter, but he loved this game, loved the fans and loved that it helped him to stay in shape before basketball season started in the winter.

While the NFL wasn't knocking down his door to sign him on anytime soon, the NBA was still a possibility. He liked football, but he lived for basketball. His biggest dream since the age of five was to be a professional basketball player like Dr. J or Larry Bird. In just a couple of weeks, basketball season was to start and he could hardly wait. This was his year, he told himself. He was a senior and if he was going to make it even to a minor league team he was going to have to work his butt off.

But for now, his focus was on the game going on in front of him and when substitutions were finally called he ran out onto the field with unbridled enthusiasm. Tony took his position. He wasn't big enough for defense and not quite fast enough for running back, but as a wide receiver he did pretty well at finding those gaps in the other teams' defenses and could often find a way to get around them. He had scored several times not for his speed or agility, but because he saw the openings that the other team had failed to protect.

When the snap to the quarterback came, Tony found himself automatically running down the field and making himself as wide open as possible. A Michigan player, #93, was marking him, but he was certain he could get around him if he needed to, he wasn't too big and he could handle him. The Ohio quarterback searched the field for open players and in the space of a heartbeat, saw Tony as the most likely to be able to catch the ball and run with it. Just before he was tackled himself, the quarterback launched the ball in Tony's direction. Tony's sharp eyes zeroed in on the ball and he was already running to catch it as soon as it left the quarterback's hand. He watched it arc and spin towards him as he reached out and allowed it to land perfectly between his arms. He tucked the ball into his elbow and held it tight as he took off for the goal line.

He didn't make it very far.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground after hearing and feeling a sickening crack from his lower right leg. Rolling from side to side, he screamed in agony.

"Holy crap!" He heard from the Michigan man that had tackled him. It was that damned #93. "You okay?"

"Goddammit!" he screamed in abject pain as he writhed around on the ground. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Man...."

"Dude...."

"Shit...." He heard several players from both teams exclaim as they formed a circle around him.

Blearily through the haze of pain and damaged nerve endings in his leg, Tony made out the concerned faces of his teammates as they gathered around. Several of them took off their helmets and more than one or two had to look away at the ghastly sight. He wondered vaguely how bad it was if 250lb linebackers were turning green around the gills from seeing his injury. Despite the pain, he decided he needed to have a look for himself, so he ventured to sit up, moaning as he did so.

Before he could get a look, a hand pushed him back down and patted his shoulder.

"Just be still, man. The medic is coming. You'll be alright." He was surprised to see it was #93. The Michigan player never took off his maize and blue helmet, so Tony couldn't get a good look at the guy's face, but the image of that number on his jersey would forever be burned into his brain. He would never forget that number.

Just as #93 had said, paramedics and his coach were surrounding him moments later and began to treat his injury. Finally, as they loaded him onto a stretcher, Tony caught sight of his leg. It was the most terrible thing he had ever laid his eyes on and that included the time when his older cousin, Mike, broke his arm and he remembered how it had been bent so unnaturally. But this was ten-times worse and he could hardly believe that it was his own leg he was looking at.

Jagged bone jutted out from his calf and blood stained his bright white pants. One look and Tony knew that all that he had worked for the last four years was finished. He would never play football again. He would never make it to basketball season and there would certainly be no professional basketball scouts watching him play. He could just kiss any thoughts of playing pro-ball goodbye.

Fans from both sides cheered as he was taken from the field. He felt the grip of tears threaten and he was overcome with emotion. Those cheers were for him, but they were not the cheers that one gets after making a great play or scoring. No, their cheers were pity cheers. Polite clapping for one that would never be a part of something this big ever again.

Tony saw spots dance across his eyes and closed them tight to the pain and dizziness he felt, but he refused to allow himself to pass out though he was as close as he had ever come before. He could just hear his father's taunts if he did. _'Poor baby. Broke your leg._' he imagined his father addressing him in his usual condescending manner._'Tough it out you wuss. DiNozzos don't pass out. Weak people pass out. Are you weak? Well, are you, Anthony?'_

He would have been fine and he would have been strong and never fainted, but as the paramedics rolled him to the waiting ambulance, he caught one last glance at the stadium he had come to know so well over the last four years that it was practically home and realized with a closing throat that he would never play here again. That and the fact that the paramedics caught a curb they didn't see and nearly tossed him to the ground, sent him spiraling into a world of pain and pitch blackness.

OOOOOOOO

Twenty-four hours later and Tony was lying in his hospital bed, his leg suspended in traction and filled with rods, pins and various other metal appliances. Flipping mindlessly through the channels of the TV, he cared little about what was on, he just hoped for a little distraction from the discomfort in his leg and the disappointment in his heart from knowing that he would never achieve his dreams of playing professional sports. The worst yet was knowing that they hadn't even won the game, but had remained tied 13-13, he had gone and broken his leg for nothing.

It was then that a pretty, blond nurse not much older than him, walked in carrying a tray of food and a little cup of medicine, placing it on the table in front of him.

"Time for lunch and your meds Mr. DiNozzo." She lifted the lid of the tray and revealed an unappetizing meal of Salisbury steak, peas and wheat bread. She poured a glass of water and handed him the tiny paper cup with the pain pills. He swallowed the pills and chased them with the water.

"Call me Tony." He told her.

"Okay, Tony. Call me Amy."

His nurse smiled brightly then reached into her pocket, pulling out another card. He already had a room full of get-well cards and balloons from his teammates, so he didn't think much of it at first when she placed it on the table next to his food tray.

"A guy dropped this off for you. He said you wouldn't want to see him, but he wanted to make sure you got this."

"Okay." Tony glanced at the card, figuring he would open it later, but he wanted to know who would drop off a card but think that he wouldn't want to see him? Was it from his father? Would his Dad finally show up now that he had been terribly injured? He doubted it somehow, but that weak candle of hope still burned inside his core as he tore at the envelope to get to the card inside. Unsurprisingly but a little disappointingly, it was a get well card, but not from his Dad.

Inside of the card was simply written the words: _'Sorry I broke your leg.- Brad Pitt-#93'_

Good thing the guy hadn't come into his room. Even with a broken leg he would have kicked that Wolverine's ass. He made it a vow then and there that if he ever came across this Brad Pitt again, there would be a reckoning.

As he tossed the card to the side, his nurse came up beside him and fluffed the pillow, propping him up for a better position to eat. With a surrepitious glance, Tony caught a peek at her white, lacy bra when she bent over him and adjusted his blankets and liked what he saw. She grinned as she came up and blushed, her blue eyes sparkling as they caught his. She was definitely coming on to him. He had a sixth sense about that sort of thing. He just knew automatically when a girl liked him and this girl definitely liked him. He hoped she would still be available after he got out of the hospital.

"Now, eat up." She ordered with a mock waggle of her fingers and a twinkle in her eye. "You're scheduled for a sponge bath after lunch." He could have sworn that she winked at him, but it also could have been just his imagination. His eyebrows acted on their own accord and raised up high into his forehead.

For the first time since his injury Tony felt his smile return. Maybe not everything about having a broken leg was bad after all.

**The End**

Four more times DiNozzo passed out coming up soon if you feel is this worth continuing. :D


	2. Sunday, March 19, 1994

**Disclaimer:** NCIS and it's characters are in part owned by me and no profit is made in the writing of this story.

_Hey everyone! thanks for all of the reviews! Here's part two...._

**Chapter 2**

**Sunday, March 19, 1994**

At first, Tony thought that Peoria was a nice town, a great place to raise a family or to spend those retirement years quietly. But on the other hand he also thought it just a bit on the boring side.

At least that was his opinion until he finally graduated from the police academy and began working a regular beat on its streets. Even as a rookie cop, he learned quickly that even the most genteel and hospitable of cities in the American midwest had their seedy underbelly and Peoria, Illinois was no exception. After just three weeks as a rookie cop he had seen drug deals, prostitution, theft, robbery and a whole host of various crimes and misdemeanors that changed his initial snap judgment of the city. While Peoria was no Mayberry, it certainly wasn't murder-capital of the world by any stretch of the imagination and so far, he had yet to actually encounter any serious felony cases and in fact, there hadn't been a single murder since he came into town.

Not that Tony wanted any crimes like murder to occur, but he just wanted that chance to be a part of putting away the bad guys that perpetrated such crimes. To fulfill those childhood fantasies of being a street wise and tough cop like Dirty Harry, chasing criminals across streets and alleyways, sliding across car hoods and putting criminals behind bars. However, the reality of everyday police work was much more tedious and by-the-book than he ever truly realized.

"Look over there, Rookie." Tony's partner Allen Ross, a thirteen year veteran on the Peoria force, pointed to an old, rusty Mercury Cougar pulled over to the side of the highway with its hazard lights blinking. In the pouring rain, a man held the hood of the car up while he wafted smoke away from an obviously overheated engine. "I used to have a Cougar just like that one when I was a teenager. Man, what a sweet engine that baby had, not too shabby backseat either if you catch my drift!" Allen laughed at his own joke.

"I think this one's seen better days." Tony pointed out. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"Ehhhh" Allen whined with a wave of his hand, dismissing the suggestion and not wanting to have to venture out into the soggy, spring weather. "He'll be okay."

"But he's stuck on the side of the highway in the rain, we could at least call a tow for him." Tony countered. Allen sighed in exasperation.

"All right. All right, Mr. goody two-shoes. We'll pull over, but this means you're buying coffee."

"I've been buying coffee for you all week long." Tony complained.

"Yeah. It's all part of being a rookie, Rookie." He rubbed Tony's head and tousled the younger man's hair like a one might pet a favorite dog and Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes. He hated that and it seemed like Allen took every opportunity he could to mess with his hair. It wasn't so much the fact that he messed with Tony's well groomed hairstyle, but he hated being treated like a kid that didn't know anything and he was getting pretty sick of all of the hazing and being called 'Rookie' every five seconds. Intellectually, Tony knew that his first year was going to be like this, but emotionally, Tony couldn't wait for the day he was no longer considered a rookie and actually got a little bit of respect from the other officers on the force.

Allen pulled the cruiser behind the broken down car and reached for a poncho. Tony pulled his on too and was the first to get out of the car and head into the driving rain.

"Got some trouble with your engine here?" Tony called out as he approached the man under the hood of the car. The rain was coming down in sheets now and Tony had to raise his voice in order to be heard. Allen finally got out of the car and came up and around the opposite side of the car, looking it over with an appraising eye as he strolled up behind Tony.

The man poked his head around the hood to get a look at Tony and Allen. He was an average and unremarkable middle aged man with horned-rimmed glasses that obviously had never worked on a car before as he looked completely at a loss as to why his car was spewing smoke.

"Oh hey! Didn't see you pull up behind me." The man began, looking startled.

"Mind if we take a look?" Allen asked as he joined them by the still steaming engine.

"Sure, I suppose. I'm not the best with cars, I'm a computer programmer, not a mechanic, so I'm not sure what's going on with this thing other than it's about twenty years too old to be driving." He snickered as he babbled.

Tony gave him a polite smile and came around to the front. The man smiled nervously, but refused to make eye contact with the two officers, instead he took a sudden interest in the bottom of his shoes. Tony had noted that some people were just naturally a little bit more on edge when the cops came, even if they were just there to help them. However, the way the guy's eyes shifted and constantly looked sidelong between him and his partner while he inserted then removed his hands from his jacket pockets several times sent Tony's gut churning. Looking at the guy, he certainly didn't give off the 'criminal' vibe, but more of the 'pathetic computer nerd that still lives in his parent's basement.' Yet, Tony couldn't help but feel that something just wasn't right with this guy, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Allen monkeyed around in the engine and Tony kept a close eye on the man while he casually walked backward as if admiring the old junker.

"Didn't you say you had a Cougar, Allen?" Tony asked.

"Yep, it was a tan '76."

"Like this one?"

"Yep."

"Sweet backseat, right?"

"You got that right."

"Maybe our friend here....what was you name again?" he turned to the now unsmiling man.

"Uh...John." He answered warily.

"John, right... Maybe John here would let you have a look at it....you know for old times sake?" Allen poked his head around the hood to look at his partner with raised eyebrows, sensing the tone of Tony's inquiry that something was amiss. An unspoken conversation passed between the two cops with Tony doing his best to silently communicate his misgivings regarding this John guy and hope his partner would pick up on it too.

Tony hoped Allen would play along so they could get to the bottom of what was up with this guy. It could be almost anything from just hiding a dime-bag to smuggling drugs, either way, Tony wanted to see what was inside of the car, but simply going in and searching the car was a violation of the fourth amendment against searches and seizures. Without probable cause and nothing more base a search on than instinct, they would have to get permission from John to even open the door or anything they found would be unusable as evidence.

"Yeah, maybe he could show us what's inside. That would be pretty cool of him." Allen turned to John and to Tony's relief, appeared to pick up on the man's nervous tension as well. Grabbing the top of the hood and slamming it down, Allen caused poor John to jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Sorry about that....well, it looks like we're not going to get this baby up and running for you here on the side of the road so we're going to have to call for a tow. Now since we have some time to kill, you want to show me the car?"

"I'd really rather not."

"Why not? You don't have anything to hide, do ya?" Tony asked.

John began to sweat despite the pouring rain and shifted his eyes between Tony and Allen. Then with sudden desperation, he bolted and ran into the field they were parked next to. Tony was a bit faster in his reaction time than Allen and flew after John into the soggy and muddy field.

"I'll call it in, Tony!" Allen yelled as he went to the radio in the squad car.

Tony hardly heard his partner as adrenaline pumped into his veins. Finally a chase after the bad guy! It was like the fulfillment of every boyhood fantasy Tony always dreamed of. He truly felt like a cop now. However, reality was beginning to set in and for a middle-aged, nerdy-looking guy, John was surprisingly fleet of foot and Tony had to struggle a bit to catch up to him. How embarrassing would it be if he didn't catch this guy? He'd never be taken seriously if he let this guy get away.

Finally, Tony surged and nearly caught up to the man, making a flying leap the likes of which he had been too afraid to even contemplate attempting since he broke his leg playing football. He landed square on John's back, tackling the man into tangle of arms and legs straight into a puddle of rainwater and muck. Remembering his recent training on subduing suspects from the police academy, Tony quickly had the man in handcuffs and was hauling him to his feet, both of them covered from the bottom of their shoes to the tops of their heads in mud.

"What'd you run for John?..did you really think you could escape?" Tony asked out of breath as he pushed the man forward. John was silent, refusing to answer the question.

"All you accomplished was getting us both filthy and making my shoes squishy and squishy shoes make me very irritated." Tony frowned as the poncho he put on earlier to keep him dry was now in tatters, covered in sticky mud and doing very little to keep his uniform from becoming a wet rag.

"So, what is it you got in the car, huh?....drugs?" Tony asked, but John only kept his eyes to his feet and his mouth shut.

Tony dragged John back to the police cruiser where Allen was already searching the Cougar. Now that John had attempted to evade arrest, that gave Tony and his partner sufficient probable cause to search the car and see what exactly it was that John was so nervous about them possibly finding. Upon their arrival, his partner looked up to see the dirty duo approach and grinned wickedly.

"Nice catch, kid. Looks like you got a little something on your uniform though."

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Tony growled. "Somebody had to go after him."

That seemed to shut him up for a moment.

"Just put him in the back, DiNozzo. Then help me search the car. Back-up should be here in a couple of minutes and if this guy's hiding something in here I want to find it before those asses at CSI come and steal all of our thunder."

Tony shoved John into the backseat of the cruiser and locked him inside where he would no longer be tempted to make a run for it. Allen beckoned him to the old junker, pointing to the trunk as he searched the backseat.

"I'm not seeing much back here, but you should pop the trunk and see what we got in there."

Tony nodded and went to open the trunk.

"I need a key." Tony pointed out.

"Check the ignition, genius." Allen called out, grunting as he crawled and reached further into the backseat, searching the interior with his flashlight. Tony rolled his eyes again. Once again, his partner had that special way of making Tony feel like a complete, bumbling idiot even though he was the one that noticed John was acting strangely and he was the one that ran out into the muddy field and caught the suspect. He grumbled internally as he went to the front and grabbed the keys out of the ignition before walking back around to the trunk.

Tony slid the key into the lock and popped the trunk.

The hood flew up and immediately every single one of his senses went into overload.

"Holy shit!" Tony exclaimed and stumbled backward in shock at the sight that greeted him from inside the trunk. But far worse than the image that assaulted his eyes, was the smell. The desiccating stench of flesh compacted into such a small space was so overpowering that his stomach automatically decided to send his lunch back up where it came from. After violently voiding his stomach, he fell to his knees as spots danced across his eyes and the next thing he knew, Allen was slapping his face, rain falling steadily into his eyes.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" Allen asked.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, Rookie" His partner was grinning now.

"What? No way...DiNozzos don't pass out." Tony firmly assured him, but Allen just laughed. Tony wondered how he could still be so jovial after seeing the contents of John's trunk.

"What would you call it then? A catnap?" Allen helped him to sit up, actually giving him a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder at Tony's mortified visage.

"Don't worry about it, Kid. You wouldn't be the first rookie to toss his cookies and faint after seeing his first body in the field. There isn't anything that can prepare you for it and this...." he pointed to the trunk with a deadly serious face. "Is one of the worst I've ever seen in thirteen years and believe me...I've seen some pretty nasty things."

Allen helped Tony to his feet. Feeling better, but still shaky, his partner lead him back towards the trunk for a better look at the carnage inside. Tony found that he still had to hold his nose to be that close and he wondered how he hadn't been able to smell the rotting flesh inside it before the trunk was open.

"How many you think are in there?" Tony asked, surveying the various pieces and parts that used to belong to human beings.

"Hard to say...We better call the coroner. There's got to be at least four, maybe five heads in there, not to mention all of the other....parts...."

Tony turned his head and looked back towards the squad car that held their prisoner. John was like any person you would see walking down the sidewalk. Nothing about him screamed 'mass murderer' or 'serial killer'. On any other day, Tony would have never have noticed him, he would have just been another ordinary face in the crowd.

That's when Tony realized how easily that made it for people like John to commit such horrible crimes. On the outside they drew no attention to themselves, they were nice to others on the surface, upright citizens that paid their taxes and mowed their lawns, yet on the inside was nothing but evil and insanity. It was enough to make Tony's blood run cold and he knew that from then on, he would have never be able to look at everyday, 'normal' people the same way.

As the rain continued to fall, Allen closed the trunk lid a bit to keep the water from contaminating the evidence inside and Tony was grateful to have the gory sight closed up for the time being. Moments later, two more squad cars pulled up; their back-up had arrived.

Shaking off the nausea and gathering his wits again, Tony was grateful for the rain as it had washed away the evidence of his stomach's upheaval and prayed that his newly arriving fellow cops wouldn't pick up on his distress, nor the shame he felt for passing out the moment he laid eyes on the mess of human flesh inside the trunk. He turned to Allen, hitching his thumb towards the newcomers.

"You gonna tell the other guys that I....you know...?"

"fainted like a little girl?" Allen laughed at him. "Don't worry, Rookie. Partner's don't rat on each other, especially if the junior partner buys coffee and donuts every morning for their senior partner." With that, Allen slapped Tony's shoulder affectionately and rubbed his wet hair while chuckling the whole time. For the first time since he met Allen, Tony found that he didn't mind his partner doing that to him anymore.

**The End**

Three more times coming soon........


	3. Friday, December 5, 1997

**Disclaimer: **NCIS and it's characters are in part owned by me and no profit is made in the writing of this story.

_A/N-As a yoga instructor myself, I just couldn't help but create a story where yoga would come into play. However, I am not a Bikram yoga instructor like I've described in this story nor have I ever participated in hot yoga, but I do know enough about it to know that I would probably never make it through a whole class. So no offense to anyone that enjoys that sort of thing though and I apologize ahead of time if I get any of the facts about this particular style of yoga wrong. ;D_

**Chapter 3**

**Friday, December 5, 1997**

Tony bit down into the raspberry jelly-stuffed donut and relished in its delightfully, sugary and oh so fattening flavor.

"Mmmmmm. This is so good." He stated with a mouth full of the delicious pastry to his partner, Roy Bourge, seated across from him.

"Up yours, Tony. I hope you choke on it." Roy growled.

"Awww, poor Roy. Diet making you a little grouchy?" Tony teased with a pouty lip as he chewed happily.

"You just watch it, Buck-O. One of these days you'll be married and your wife is going to put you on a crazy, no-sugar diet and we'll see how grumpy you get."

"No way. See, 'cause unlike some people, I'm smart, so I'm never getting married."

"Yeah, right Tony, you about as smart as the gum stuck under my shoes, especially when it comes to women. With all the girls you go out with, one of these days you'll end up in love, then you'll get married, then you'll find yourself with three kids, a mortgage, driving a rusty minivan to work everyday and wondering where all of your youthful energy and physique went."

"I think you're talking about you, Roy." Tony laughed.

"Put a sock in it, Kid."

"How about a donut?" Tony asked with a cocky smile as he took another gigantic bite out of his donut, eliciting a balled up piece of paper to be thrown in his direction.

After eighteen months on the Philadelphia police force, Tony had found that Roy was one of the few people he could actually stand to work with and in turn was one of the few that could stand to work with him as well.

Tony found the same problem in Peoria. After apprehending John Harvey Thomas when he and his partner discovered the dismembered and dessicated remains of his mother, father, sister and brother-in law in the trunk of his broken down Cougar when he was just a rookie cop had caused a stir in the Peoria community and Tony found himself being the center of attention with only weeks of experience under his belt. His partner, Allen was promoted and went on to be a detective while Tony himself was moving through the ranks far faster than many of the other officers ever had at that point in their careers. This hadn't won Tony any respect though, only engendered a sense of jealousy and hostility towards him that followed him from partner to partner to partner until he gave up making any friends and left for greener pastures in Philadelphia.

Even though he left Peoria nearly eighteen months ago, he still found that same kind of resentment present in his fellow cops here because he was good at what he did- really good. After only spending a couple months on traffic patrol, Tony was promoted to detective and brought up to narcotics and had already been a part of several large undercover operations.

Many of the other cops on the force held the belief that Tony only made it into narcotics because of his youthful good looks that allowed him to blend into the college scene where they found a lot of the drugs being dealt. But the truth of the matter was that Tony worked his ass off to get where he was. Sure, he was young and it did help him with his undercover work, but no one knew how hard he studied for his detective exam or how he went to the firing range on his days off to improve his marksmanship nor that he ran several miles everyday so he could stay in shape.

It was not only that, but for many reasons Tony was excellent for undercover work. The first and foremost of which was his seamless ability to blend into any environment. He could be hanging in the ghetto one day and the next schmoozing it up with high society types in their mansions and people would honestly have no clue that Tony might not be one of them.

There was also the fact that he spoke Spanish fluently. This was in large part thanks to his Cuban nanny Rosita, who practically raised him since he was a toddler. However, the fact that he had a nanny growing up was something he kept a closely guarded secret from his fellow narcotics detectives. If they ever found out about his upbringing amongst the Long Island elite, he'd never be able to live it down.

And lastly, but certainly not least of all was his ability to interrogate. His methods were unconventional and to most of his fellow officers it seemed like he did nothing but prattle on about movie scenarios or joke around, but it worked well for putting the person he had in there at ease and allowing them to open up to him. Many times he got what he needed while his colleagues ranted and shouted or pounded their fist on the table only to have their interviewee clam up.

But now Tony was becoming a victim of his own success. What he truly wanted and what he had been working so hard for the last year and a half was to become a homicide detective. However, he was so good at narcotics now that none of his bosses were willing to let him transfer.

He was frustrated enough to the point where he was considering another change of scenery. He sent feelers out to other cities and heard that Baltimore was looking for homicide detectives, so he went ahead and sent in his resume. A few weeks later and he was asked to come in for an interview, which he felt went well. Now it was all about waiting to hear back from Baltimore and as soon as he knew he had another job lined up, he'd be out of Philly so fast, even the Flash couldn't catch him.

"Tony, Roy, Get in here." Lt. Chavez, the precinct head of Narcotics called out across the bullpen as he poked his head out of his office door and beckoned the two partners to enter. "Got an assignment for you."

"What ya got, Lt.?" Roy asked as he and Tony walked into his office.

"We got a tip from a credible source that anabolic steroids and a whole pharmacy of prescriptions drugs are being dealt from within Globe Gym. We're not sure if it's one of the employees that's got the dope or a regular client at the gym, so I need you to go in and pose as a client, see who's the dealer. It's a pretty simple op, so it'll just be the two of you. DiNozzo, you'll be our inside guy and Bourge, you'll be back-up. Questions?"

"Yeah, why is Tony going on the inside again? I haven't been undercover in over a month."

"Because, Roy. This is a gym. Who's seriously going to believe that you work out?" Tony countered teasingly, pointing to Roy's rotund midsection.

The Lieutenant sighed.

"Tony's going in because he is closer in age to those who might be dealing or buying the drugs, no offense Roy, but Tony's going in this time. Now go get moving."

"Fine." Roy shot an irritated glance towards Tony as they headed out of the lieutenant's office and Tony returned it with a smug grin.

"Yeah, yeah...yuck it up, pretty boy. Mark my words, one of these days I'll find a way to wipe that damned smile off your face."

OOOOOO

Later that afternoon, Tony walked in from the cold, December wind through the entrance of Globe Gym wearing a sweat suit with a wire underneath his t-shirt and Roy listening in from a non-discript van across the street. He was greeted by a pretty little brunette in a pink, tight-fitting workout outfit. Just his type, he thought, but reminded himself that he was there for work and not for pleasure. But who said you couldn't combine the two? He figured.

"Hi!" She started excitedly with a gigantic, perky smile as he walked in. "Welcome to Globe Gym. How can I help you?" Tony couldn't help but smile back- he was definitely going to enjoy this assignment, especially as he looked around and noticed several other beautiful and fit ladies working out on the various pieces of equipment around the gym.

"Hi, I'm looking to get a membership." He flashed her one of his patented disarming smiles as he leaned onto the front desk nonchalantly. She grinned back even further.

"Great! Just follow me and we'll get you all set up."

Thirty minutes and several forms later Tony was signed up and being led on a tour of the facility by Stacy, the same brunette that met him at the door.

"...And over here are the cardio machines, treadmills, ellipticals, stair climbers and over there are the free weights. You lift? You look like you're in pretty good shape."

"I don't mean to brag, but I did play a little college football and basketball so I like to keep my body in peak physical condition. You'll probably see me in the weight room a lot, I'm trying to build a little more muscle, but I just have the hardest time doing it." It really wasn't a lie per se, he did work out a lot, he just didn't have the gigantic biceps that a lot of the men in the gym at that time were sporting as they grunted and heaved their way through multiple sets of heavy weights.

Stacy leaned in a little closer to Tony and spoke softly to him as though she were passing on a secret.

"Well, you know a lot of these guys do more than just lift weights to get those bodies."

"Yeah? So what's the secret to their success?" Tony asked.

"You know...supplements, vitamins, protein shakes. If you want, I can show you our line of products later."

"Sure, sounds good." Tony agreed. He decided he was going keep an eye on Stacy, perhaps she might know more about who was dealing the drugs and steroids around here. He just needed to stay with her and work his magic on her in order to win her trust then it was just a hop, skip and a jump to catching their dealer.

Tony followed Stacy around the gym as she showed off the equipment, enjoying the view of her tight Lycra short shorts from behind. When they made it back to the front of the gym again at the end of the tour, Tony found himself surrounded by a gaggle of lithe and lean ladies who all greeted Stacy happily.

"Hi everyone! I'll be down in the yoga room in a few minutes, 'kay?" Stacy addressed them. The group of scantily clad women moved past them, some giving him appreciative and seductive looks as they walked by, piquing Tony's interest as he watched their tails.

"So, who's that?"

"Oh, those are some ladies from my yoga class."

"You teach yoga?" Tony smiled, he always imagined what it would be like to date a yoga instructor and thinking of how flexible she must be and all the implications that entailed brought a bright smile to his face.

"Yeah, class starts in a few minutes, so I better go."

"Maybe I could come and join you." He suggested, not wanting to let her go without at least making an impression on her, not to mention she might have more information on who might be dealing the drugs in the gym.

"Sure, if you like, but it's Bikram Yoga."

"Sounds good." He had no clue what that was, but it was yoga, how hard could that be?

"Do you have any idea what that is?"

"Sure." He lied. "Done it bunches of times." He could see that she wasn't buying it.

"Okay, but it's mostly women in the class, I hope that won't intimidate you." She said.

"All the better." He winked and she grinned, shaking her head.

"All right then, follow me."

Tony stayed on her heels as she lead him to a studio in the back of the gym. From the window in the door he could see six or seven women already inside, laying out yoga mats or stretching and talking to their classmates. Most of them wore little more than sports bras and tiny, tight shorts. Tony was hoping that Roy was listening to all of this. He was going to have a field day making him jealous when all of this was said and done.

Stacy opened the door and Tony was almost knocked back by the hot convection current that hit him as he entered. It had to be over a hundred degrees in the room.

"Whoa, a little warm in here isn't it?" He asked.

"Of course it is, silly. This is Bikram yoga, you know-hot yoga. We turn the heat up to about 105 on purpose. It allows our body to flush toxins and makes stretching the ligaments easier. I thought you said you did this before?"

"Right....I was just confused by all of the different kinds of yoga I've done." He tried to cover his lie with a charming smile, it usually worked for him and it seemed to do the trick again this time around too as Stacy just smiled and walked in the blazing room. She handed Tony a mat and he made his way to the center of the class between two very gorgeous ladies, both of whom gave him as couple of coquettish smiles. He grinned back and enjoyed the sight of their tight clothes clinging to every curve of their bodies.

Even though it was hot as hell in there, Tony was in seventh heaven. There were somedays where he just loved his job.

Already, Tony was beginning to sweat and the fact he had on a sweatshirt and sweat pants made the oppressive heat of the room even worse. Not only that, but now that he thought about it, he hadn't had anything to drink that day except for coffee with his donut.

"Why don't you go ahead and take off your shoes and sweats and we can get started." Stacy suggested to Tony. He wanted nothing more than to take off the too warm garments, but he still had a wire on under his t-shirt and it would be quite visible if he were to take off the sweats.

"I might actually keep my sweats on. You know, that way I can..." Tony had to think of a good excuse to keep the sweats on. "you know...cleanse my body of....even more toxins than usual. After all, it's been quite some time since I've had a good... cleansing." He grinned to the girl next to him.

"Alright, but I have to warn you that the class is 90 minutes long, so pace yourself. Things can get pretty intense in here." She told him.

Yeah right, he thought to himself. This was just yoga; a bunch of stretching, meditating and saying things like 'ohm', right? How hard could it possibly be?

Thirty minutes later, Tony had totally forgotten why he ever thought that doing yoga with a group of nearly naked women was a good idea. It seemed easy enough the first few minutes as they went through some breathing techniques, and he enjoyed seeing a half-dozen women bending over in various positions, but when the initial warm-up was done, the intensity of the class shot up.

Sweat poured from his forehead as he bent in angles he had never thought were possible before and attempted to hold poses that made him feel like a complete idiot in front of all of these women. He worried that he might actually short out the wire he was wearing with his sweat, even though the thing was supposed to be waterproof. As he wobbled to and fro, attempting to stand on one foot like the other ladies in class did with ease, it became quite apparent to everyone in the class that Tony was a yoga virgin.

By the forty-five minute mark and only half-way through the class, Tony knew he was in trouble when he stopped sweating. He had to admit to himself that he was beginning to get a little dizzy from the heat and from the number of times he found himself upside down. He'd played sports enough times in the hot summer sun to know that when a person stopped sweating was a good sign that heat exhaustion was setting in. Tony should have used his common sense then to just get up and leave the class, but to do so would have been mortifying for him in front of all of those women and knowing that Roy was listening on the other end of the wire, he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he had to leave a yoga class early because it was too hard especially after he teased his partner about being out of shape.

So he pushed on, but as he came up from having his head down on the floor with his legs spread far apart, the edges of his vision suddenly blackened and before he could come to the conclusion that he should have taken a little more time coming up from that position, his knees gave out and he landed on his face, dead to the world.

When he came around again a moment later, Stacy and all of the women in the class were huddled around him with concerned faces. He gave them all a weak and sheepish smile.

"Guess yoga's harder than it looks." He admitted.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked, handing him a bottle of water and helping him sit up. Finished up the bottle of water and wiped the sweat from his brow, but wished he could wipe the humiliation he felt away as easily.

"Why don't I help you out of the studio and you can come with me to get some more water." Stacy suggested then turned to her students. "Everyone, let's say we call it day and we'll meet back up again next week?" There were nods all around and the women began filing out of the studio, many of them giving him sympathetic pats on the back and two of them actually slipping him their phone numbers.

Stacy helped him to his feet and led him out of the studio. The comparatively cool air outside of the studio was a welcome respite from the oppressive heat and he reveled in its refreshment, taking in several deep breaths and feeling more like himself, but still a little shaky and dizzy.

He followed Stacy to a small room that he figured must be the employee's lounge and locker room. She pointed to a small couch and bade him to sit down which he did gratefully, putting his head in his hands as he was still spinning a bit from his blackout. He prayed silently that Roy hadn't heard the part of him passing out, but knowing him, he was most likely laughing his head off. He was beginning to wish that Roy hadn't insisted on Tony wearing the damn thing.

Stacy went to a small refrigerator and took out a cold bottle of water and handed it to Tony then went to a locker using a small key to open it up.

"I have something here that might perk you up a bit if you're interested."

"Oh, really? What would that be?"

"Just a little something to get your energy levels up and increase your endurance. It could help to avoid more of that fainting you did earlier."

"Well, it wasn't like I really fainted I just, you know.....stood up too fast." He tried to play it down.

"Right." Stacy dragged out the word as she produced a prescription-type bottle. She walked over to him and shook out a couple of pills. Tony recognized them right away; it was speed.

"What's this?" He asked keeping up the guise of ignorance.

"Just a couple of uppers to make you feel better."

"No thanks, I think I'll stick to water for now." Tony declined the pills and Stacy shrugged.

"Either way, I have lots of other stuff that could help you too." She continued. "Even get you those big muscles like those other guys out there."

Tony's heart sank a little knowing now that Stacy was apparently the gym drug dealer. He was kinda hoping to ask her out after this op was over, but now he was going to have to arrest her instead. It was kind of a bummer, but at the same time, he always got a thrill out of catching criminals even if they were incredibly hot and with the wire on he would have plenty of evidence against her. "Really? What have you got?" Tony asked

"Well, I've HGH, andro, stackers, lots of different kinds of steroids or if you need something I don't have you let me know and I can get it for you." Tony did a mental pump of his arm in victory knowing that he had her voice recorded through the wire as she admitted that she had drugs for sale. Suddenly, he was glad that he was wearing the wire even if he was never going to hear the end of it from his partner.

"Oh, Stacy, Stacy, Stacy." Tony shook his head in mock disappointment as he got up from the couch and strode past her, surveying the various vials, pill bottles and needles loaded inside the locker. "I'm afraid the only thing I need from you is to listen while read you your rights."

"What? You're a cop?" She asked with immediate fury, her former pleasantness and perky attitude poofing away faster than David Caruso's film career.

"Yep." Tony read her Miranda rights to her. Then seeing how the secret of him being a cop was out, Tony stripped off the hot sweats he had on with a relieved sigh and spoke into the wire taped to his chest under his soaked t-shirt. "You can come in now Roy."

A few moments later, a very self-satisfied looking Roy entered the room where Tony held Stacy and cuffed her. They led a very unsmiling and cursing Stacy to the car and secured her in the backseat. As they drove back to the station, Roy couldn't help but tease Tony all the way back about his little syncope episode back in the yoga class.

"I can't wait to see everyone's faces when I tell them all that you, Mr. Fitness and Mr. Suave, fainted in a yoga class full of women. This is just too good." Roy laughed.

"I didn't faint. It was really hot in there and I just got up too fast and blacked out a little, that's all." Tony argued

"Either way, this is going to be fun! Payback for eating all that junk food in front of your dieting partner and for making fun of _my_ lack of fitness is a bitch, isn't it? Eh Tony?" Roy laughed evilly as Tony frowned at him.

True to his word, Roy spread the story all across the Philly police department, catching on like wildfire and Tony couldn't get himself to Baltimore fast enough to escape that humiliation.

**The End**

_Two more times coming up soon....._

_Don't forget to review- pretty please **makes puppy dog eyes** :D_


	4. Monday, November 29, 1999

**Disclaimer: **NCIS and it's characters are in part owned by me and no profit is made in the writing of this story.

_Finally, we made it to Baltimore! I know there are many versions of how Gibbs met Tony out there, but here's my take on it. :D_

**Chapter 4**

**Monday, November 29, 1999**

...So my wife has all these boxes of canned goods and jugs of water all stored up in the garage and I can hardly pull my car in. We already have a pantry full of food, but she's convinced that the end of the world is coming the second the clock strikes midnight on new years. Stupid Y2K crap....Tony? Tony ya listening?" Detective Alex Sanchez asked.

"You say something? Sorry I couldn't hear you over my yawn." Tony replied after shutting his mouth from his monstous intake of breath.

"I asked what do you think of this Y2K shit?"

"All I know is that I'm planning on heeding Prince's advice and partying like it's 1999. So if the world ends, at least I'll be too drunk to notice." Tony replied, only half-heartedly paying attention to his partner's latest rant as he examined the body on the ground.

Tony stood up with a wallet in his hands that he found on the victim's body and opened it, hoping it would give him a clue as to the identity of the beaten and bloody young lady lying face down in the dirt on that dreary and damp autumn morning. Inside he found several credit cards, a few dollars in cash and bingo! A driver's license and a military ID.

"What you got there?" Alex asked.

"What does it look like, Sanchez?" Tony took in the photo of the smiling red-head before reading the info on the Military ID "Ashley Donovan. Born September 3, 1978. She was in the Navy, Seaman, E-3." He informed Alex, showing him the green ID card.

"Shit!" Grouched Alex.

"What?"

"She's Navy." He groaned

"So?" Tony asked wondering why he cared.

"So that means we got to call the feds in on this one."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that means we have to call NCIS."

"Yeah, I know that. What's the big deal?"

"Sorry, Tony. Sometimes I forget that you weren't working with us the last time we had to deal with NCIS. There's this asshole that works their major crimes...Gibbs or something...Came here when some sailor was found dead in a crackhouse downtown just before you came on board. Took over the whole damn case, even brought in his own ME and acted liked he owned the place, shouting orders at us and treating us all like a bunch of idiots. Hopefully, his ass has retired by now. Anyway, I wish you luck."

"Luck? What do you mean, luck?" Tony asked.

"Well, you're the junior here, you can call this in to the Navy. Let's just pray it's not that bastard we get again."

"Thanks a lot, Sanchez." Tony called out to his partner's retreating back as he walked away. "Now who's the bastard?" He muttered under his breath.

OOOOOOOOO

"You DiNozzo?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yeah, Just a sec." Tony didn't look up as he typed his notes from the Donovan case into the computer. He hadn't yet mastered the art of typing without looking at the keyboard, in fact he hadn't quite mastered using more than one finger at a time to type, so his concentration was all on his work.

"Ahem" The man's throat cleared impatiently.

Tony looked up into cold, blue eyes.

"Something I can do for you?" Tony asked.

"You tell me. You're the one that called about Seaman Ashley Donovan."

"Oh, you must be from NCIS." Tony realized, standing up.

"Special Agent Gibbs." The man introduced himself by way of flashing his badge for Tony then pointed to an older gentleman in a tweed suit standing next to him. "Dr. Donald Mallard, our ME."

"A pleasure to meet you, Det. DiNozzo." The doctor held out his hand and Tony gave it a friendly shake and a nod.

"You guys got here quick, I just called a few hours ago." Tony pointed out, putting his hands on his hips.

"Don't care much for wasting time, especially if I want to get here before you guys screw up the case for us. Now, where's the body?"

"Guess there's no beating around the bush with you, is there Agent Gibbs?" Tony smiled, but Gibbs merely crossed his arms in irritation.

This Gibbs guy was a bastard, just like Alex warned, but he had some experience with bastards and could handle him. After all, he grew up with Anthony DiNozzo Sr. as a father whose picture was located in the dictionary next to the word 'bastard'.

However, his smile began to fade as Gibbs narrowed his eyes and Tony feared he might spontaneously combust from the older man's pointed gaze. Tony wasn't easily intimidated, but something about this guy just shouted 'Don't mess with me or I'll seriously ruin your day.' That's when he came to the conclusion that Gibbs was more than just a bastard; he was a _scary _bastard.

"Alright, body's in the morgue, I'll show you the way." Tony got up to show them to the morgue, but Gibbs held up a hand to stop him.

"No need. Ducky knows the way." The hardedned agent nodded to the doctor.

"Ducky?" Tony had to ask with a grin, tickled by the doctor's nickname.

"Indeed, it is a rather humorous moniker bestowed upon me during my formative years at Eton." The doctor began with a Scottish brogue. "Since my last name is one in the same with said water fowl, it has stuck with me all of these years. Actually there is a rather interesting tale about the first time I was ever called..."

"Duck." Gibbs interrupted.

"Right, it is a rather long story. I apologize, I do tend to prattle on." Ducky addressed Tony with a sheepish little grin before turning to Gibbs. "I shall call you when I am finished, Jethro." With that, Ducky headed for the exit and Gibbs turned back to Tony, his face unreadable.

"Show me what you got on the case." The agent demanded.

"How about a 'please'? Tony joked, forgetting that Gibbs was not easily amused.

Gibbs only stared at him and knew he was pushing the older man's tolerance..

"Right. Coming up." Tony grabbed the file off of his desk and handed it to Gibbs, who began to read it then held it back a few inches as if the print was too hard for him to read. Tony might have made a wisecrack about the older man's vision if he didn't think it might land him in the hospital, so instead he decided to just tell Gibbs what he knew about the case.

"The body was found on the east side of town on the grounds of Lake Clifton Eastern High School. The area is known for its drug dealers, prostitutes, gangs and things of that nature. Apparently, she was beaten over the head with a large branch found near the body. Victim had a wallet on her when we found her and we're running the prints now to confirm her identity since the face was too messed up to compare it to the photo on the ID. But the victim's, height, approximate age, weight and hair color are a match so far." Gibbs just nodded and Tony continued.

"I did a quick background check on Seaman Donovan; she's been in the Navy since she graduated from high school, same high school by the way, where the body was found. She was on emergency leave. It turns out the Grandmother that raised her died last week and she was back in town for the funeral. The only other family member listed is a younger sister: Christy Donovan, age18. She lived with the Grandmother and has a rap sheet about mile long for drugs, underage drinking and get this...She was accused just a couple of months ago of elder abuse and of stealing her Grandmother's social security checks by none other than...."

"Ashley Donovan." Gibbs answered for him.

"Bing! Bing! Bing! Give this man a prize!" Tony exclaimed in a game show host voice.

Gibbs wasn't amused and shot the younger detective a deadly look. Tony gulped and cleared his throat, not wanting to get hurt.

"So where's the younger sister?" Gibbs asked.

"We're working on it. According to neighbors she hasn't been seen since the funeral two days ago. She could be just about anywhere in town."

"What makes you think she's still in town?"

"I used to work narcotics in Philly. I know drug addicts pretty well and going by Christy's rap sheet and the number of times she's been in an out of rehab, I would say she's into them big time. An addict like her wouldn't want to leave town where she knows the dealers she can go to when she needs her next fix. I've already sent out a BOLO across town for anyone matching her description and for the '91 Buick her sister owned that's now missing. When my partner returns, I was planning on canvassing the neighborhoods where she's been known to hang out."

Tony sighed bit at the mention of his partner. While he wouldn't bad mouth his partner in front of Gibbs, the truth was that Alex really wasn't all that great of a detective and often used his seniority over Tony to pass off the majority of the workload onto Tony and take the credit for it. And now in the middle of this case, Alex had gone off on an extended lunch break when his wife called and threatened divorce if he didn't come home and help her with some crisis or another with their two year old. Alex's marital troubles only helped to solidify Tony's determination to never get married.

"So you're just gonna wait here all day for your partner? Is there no one else for you to take as back-up?" Gibbs asked

"No. What else can I do, Agent Gibbs?" Tony began defensively in frustration, matching Gibbs' stare without fear. Of course he wanted nothing more than to be out there looking for their suspect. He felt about as useful as a screen door on a submarine sitting on his ass at the station.

"The department is stretched thin as it is. All the other homicide detectives are up to their eyeballs with their own cases and department policy prevents me from going out into the field without back-up. So yeah, I have to wait till Alex gets back."

The phone on his desk suddenly rang, forcing Tony to break his angry stare-down with the NCIS agent. He snatched it up and answered it.

"Det. DiNozzo...Yeah, I did...What!?....you sure?....Dammit!...'kay, thanks" Tony sighed and looked at the receiver a moment, chewing on his bottom lip in thought before looking up into Gibbs' questioning eyes. As he hung up the phone, he tried to process the information he was just given and piece things together.

"What?" Gibbs questioned. Tony sighed.

"That was our forensics lab. Looks like we're keeping the body. Prints don't match those of Ashley Donovan, but they did turn up a hit on our own database. Guess whose...." He challenged Gibbs.

"Christy Donovan." Gibbs answered grimly.

"Bingo." Tony pointed to the silver haired man and beckoned him to join him at the computer. Tony pulled up the info from forensics and a mug shot popped up. Ashley and Christy could have been twins if it weren't for the fact that they were two years apart in age.

"It was the younger sister that was killed. Perhaps she stole Ashley's wallet, and being sisters and looking so similar, we just assumed she was Ashley. Either way, looks like it's your sailor we need to be tracking down as a suspect now. "

"Grab your gear." Gibbs ordered.

"What?"

"I said. Grab. Your. Gear."

"I'm not one of your agents, Gibbs. You can't just order me to follow you. I have to clear it with my boss."

"Just do it. Rule #18: It's always better to ask for forgiveness than for permission and we don't have time for permission."

"What kind of bullshit rule is that? I'll get fired." Tony countered.

"What's more important? Catching a killer or your job security, DiNozzo?" Blue eyes bored into green and Tony took only a heartbeat to make his decision. He reached around and pulled his weapon out of his top desk drawer, loading it and shoving it into his shoulder holster. He grabbed his jacket and began following the already moving Gibbs towards the door.

"So where are we going?" Tony asked as he rushed to catch up to the older agent.

"Ashley Donovan just killed her only sister and last remaining relative. I got a feeling I know where she might go." Gibbs answered, walking with a purpose towards the exit without turning around. "Where is Grandma buried?"

OOOOOO

Tony drove the sedan around the cemetery for the third time. Ashley Donovan wasn't anywhere in sight and he was beginning to think that all of this was a complete waste of time. By now, Alex had to be back at the station and was fuming that he left without him. No doubt he was already complaining to the captain and the paperwork to have him written up, suspended or even fired was being drawn up. It wasn't like this was the first time Tony and his partner had clashed. It was no secret that Alex never wanted Tony as a partner. In his eyes, Tony was a snot-nosed kid that was always trying to show him up. But all Tony wanted to do was his job.

"She's not here, Agent Gibbs." Tony sighed.

"I can see that, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied testily.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"We go back."

"Yeah, sure. We go back." Tony stopped the car and fumed. "I just risked my job for your hunch and you were wrong! Now it's my ass on the line and I'm not going back there until we've got your little sailor in the back seat of this car!"

For the first time Gibbs' lips curled up at the corners into a little ghost of a smile. Tony was taken aback. Was that approval he saw behind those hard, blue eyes staring back at him? Tony wasn't sure what to make of it, but it felt good to receive some measure of respect from the seasoned federal agent.

"Okay, Where do you think we should go?" Gibbs asked and Tony grinned.

"Over the river and through the woods, Gibbs. To the Grandmother's house we go."

OOOOOOO

Ashley and Christy Donovan's Grandmother's home actually was situated over the river and Tony took the highway towards the Francis Scott Key Bridge that spanned the width of the Patapsco River. Gibbs wasn't much of a conversationalist and the pair was mostly silent as the older man wasn't interested in responding to any of Tony's small talk.

Tony headed for the bridge when his cell phone rang and he fumbled for the phone as he drove.

"DiNozzo." He answered, knowing who it was without even looking at the caller ID. "Yeah...I'm with agent Gibbs now...I know...I was done waiting for you, Alex." Tony's voice grew agitated and Gibbs took notice of the change in Tony's tone and posture, but said nothing as he continued his conversation with his partner back at the station.

"You'd been gone for hours and we have a job to do and....I know....Fine you go to the captain and you tell him that I'm..." Tony's voice trailed off when something caught his attention to the right.

"Aww Shit! I gotta go, Alex." Tony hung up the phone suddenly as his eyes caught sight of a '91 Buick parked along the side of the Bridge at its highest point.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed as Tony sped up, and shot over to the far right lane, cutting off several cars before slamming on the brakes when the sedan made it to the Buick.

Just above the concrete divider that separated traffic from the edge of the bridge, Tony saw a shock of long, red hair blowing in the breeze.

Tony was out of the car first and ran to the edge, looking down.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted, but Before Gibbs could stop him, he was already climbing over the concrete divider and down towards the young lady that stood on the ledge, staring into the cold and fast moving currents of the river below.

"I got it, Agent Gibbs! Call the station!" Gibbs wasn't used to being ordered around by cops, he usually didn't tolerate it but for some reason this DiNozzo guy was different and he whipped out his cell and muttered as he dialed, cursing the younger man's headlong rush into danger.

Tony approached cautiously, not wanting to startle the woman and make her fall.

"Ashley Donovan?" He asked, holding onto the side of the bridge as he inched towards her, the edge barely big enough for his feet. Tony was never afraid of heights, but his heart was in his throat without the protection of any kind of railing between him and a sudden drop to the river. Swallowing his sense of vertigo, he reached out a hand towards her.

Ashley ignored Tony outstretched hand and tears rolled down the her pale features as wind gusted all around the two, making Tony heart race as it pushed against him. Ashley appeared to not care, but maintained her gaze on the water.

"I didn't mean to do it. Really, I didn't" She cried in a distant voice "She just pushed and pushed. I just wanted to stop her. I just wanted to get her help, but she refused."

"Ashley, it's okay." Tony pleaded.

"No, it's not. Grandma's dead. Christy's dead. Everyone I ever loved is gone and it's all my fault. I should have never joined the Navy. Christy just got worse after I left. She literally gave Grandma a heart attack."

"It's not your fault your Grandmother died, Ashley." Tony tried to reassure her just as another gust of wind blew around them and he tried not to look down at the water below.

"But I killed Christy." Ashley shook her head abjectly. "Grandma had only been in the ground a day and Christy was already selling Grandma's things for smack. Then she stole my wallet." She laughed, a little deranged.

"I don't know why that made me so angry. You think I would have been more upset about what she did to Grandma, but for some reason it was that damned wallet that pushed me over the edge." Ashley's face contorted in pain as she sobbed and continued her confession.

"So I followed her to the high school where I knew she always went to get high. When she saw me I lit into her and chewed her out. She told me that she was glad Grandma was dead, then she could sell the house and live off that money. I knew she was trying to make me angry, but I just couldn't control myself and I was so angry.....I grabbed the branch from the ground and swung it at her....

"Oh God" She moaned. "It made such a horrible sound and I knew she was dead...I'm so sorry. I just want to die. Just let me fall." She begged and for a second, the young detective feared the worst as Ashley edged closed to the side and lightened her hold on the bridge.

"Listen to me, Ashley!" Tony called out over the wind and slid closer and closer to her, going slow so she might not notice how near he was getting to her. "You don't have to do this. Just grab my hand and come over here and we can talk. We can get you some help."

"It's too late for that." She stopped crying and turned to him with red eyes and a look of peace came over her features. "I'm ready."

She let go.

"No!" Tony cried and leaped after the falling girl catching a wrist in his hand, landing on his stomach and nearly falling with her.

Tony felt his shoulder separate from its socket as he brought the woman's fall to a sudden and jarring stop, the weight of her body causing him to cry out in pain as tendons stretched and tore, but he refused to let her go.

She screamed, kicking her legs and scratching at his arms as she dangled over the water. The instinctive need for survival overtaking her as she pulled desperately on Tony's arm. He squeezed his eyes tight and growled against the flaming and excruciating pain that shot up and down his arm whenever she twisted. He could feel the tendons in his shoulder snapping and just when he thought he could hold on no longer, he felt a presence next to him and another set of arms grab the woman and lighten his load. Gibbs was there.

The seasoned field agent pulled the girl up and hauled her up and over the divider to safety. A wave of relief washed over Tony. Exhausted and in pain, he could do little more than lay there on his stomach with his arm dangling over the edge of the bridge until a few moments later he felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection.

"I got you DiNozzo, but you got to help me out here." He heard Gibbs' voice in his ear, but it sounded distant through the loud pounding of blood rushing past his ears.

"Ashley okay?" He asked, needing to know as he got to his knees unsteadily, while the older man ushered

"Paramedics are here, they got her." Gibbs reassured him.

"S'good." He replied as Gibbs climbed over the divider then helped Tony to climb over the divider with only one arm, his injured shoulder causing his other arm to hang uselessly by his side. Once back on the bridge shoulder, he felt his head spin, ut strong arms again were holding him steady. He couldn't help but hiss in pain when a paramedic rushed over and helped him to sit with his back against the concrete divider to get a look at his injury.

"This badly dislocated." the paramedic started with a frown, poking at Tony's shoulder and causing him to wince.

"No shit." Tony ground out, in pain.

"I'm going to have to get this bone popped back in before I'd feel comfortable putting you on a stretcher. It'll hurt like hell, but once it's all over, it'll feel better." The paramedic informed him.

"Yeah." Tony replied through gritted teeth. "Hurt my shoulder... lots of times before...in basketball...I know the drill...just do it."

The paramedic turned to Gibbs who was on Tony's other side.

"I'll lay him down and I'm going to need you to hold him still."

"Don't worry, not my first Bar-B-Que either." Gibbs responded confidently.

The paramedic moved Tony to the ground and he looked up into the cloudy sky just as rain began to fall on them. He felt Gibbs hold down his good shoulder while the paramedic took hold of his limp arm. He screwed his eyes shut against the anticipation and the pain of the event that was to follow.

"Take a deep breath..." He was instructed and Tony took in a shuddering gulp of air.

"Now blow it out!" He exhaled then growled loudly as his arm was pulled out then up. Tears came to his tightly shut eyes until he felt the ball of his joint slip back into its proper position.

Whatever happened after that was unknown to Tony as his world passed into darkness.

OOOOOOOO

DiNozzo was only out for a few moments, but had been adamant that he was only 'resting his eyes' to Gibbs, refusing to admit that he had fainted. He couldn't really blame the kid for passing out after having his shoulder popped back into place. Gibbs had experienced that enough times to know it wasn't a pleasant experience and it turned out he had snapped a tendon and on top of that, pinched the nerve when the shoulder was relocated, requiring surgery to have it repaired.

As Gibbs walked to DiNozzo's hospital room with a fresh cup of coffee in one hand, he saw two men leave the room and close the door behind them. He recognized them from the ER earlier as the young detective's partner and captain.

"Arrogant prick. Glad he quit, now I can finally get a decent partner. But ya know, it would have been fun to see him busted down to traffic after all the crap he's pulled..." He heard Det. Sanchez mutter to the nodding captain as they walked away without seeing him come from the opposite direction. Gibbs didn't think very highly of those that screwed their partner over and left them to flap in the wind as DiNozzo's just had and he ground his teeth together as they retreated from his sight.

So, DiNozzo had resigned and Gibbs was beginning to see why.

After they were gone, the marine went to the door and opened it without knocking. DiNozzo was sitting up in bed with his arm in a sling and staring quietly out the window in contemplation. Something told Gibbs that this was a far cry from the headstrong cop's normal behavior.

"Ya know." The younger man began without turning his head from the water streaming down the window as rain poured down from the nighttime sky, sensing Gibbs' entry into the room. "I played basketball and football in college and back then I was certain that I didn't want to do anything else besides play sports, go to frat parties, watch movies and chase after girls for the rest of my life, but then I broke my leg and realized I would have to do something entirely with my life and on a fluke a found myself being recruited to become a police officer in Peoria of all places. Imagine my surprise when I found out how much I loved being a cop and knew without a doubt that this was what I wanted to do with the rest of my life." He sighed and turned his head.

"But after going from Peoria to Philadelphia to here, I'm beginning to think that policework doesn't love me back. It's like an unrequited love, you know? When you fall for a girl and you're crazy about her and you'll do anything to get her, but she just doesn't like you back all that much, she just hangs out with you because you keep giving her free drinks. That is what this is like.... Like I need to just break things off and start all over again. "

Gibbs sat in the chair next to DiNozzo's bed and took a sip of his coffee and leaning back.

"I was a Marine for fifteen years." Gibbs began, making eye contact with the younger man. "Never wanted to be anything else but a jarhead, but things change and I found something just as satisfying as being a Marine ever was."

"Why am I not surprised you were a Marine." Tony sighed and laid his head back on his pillow, looking up to the ceiling. "I don't think I'll ever find anything that'll be a satisfying as being a cop was. Guess I'll just have to sell insurance...or cars."

Gibbs just shook his head with a little smile then got up, pulling a business card out of his breast pocket and tossing it onto the table by the bed and tapping his finger on it to make sure DiNozzo was looking at it.

"Call me at this number when your all healed up and ready for that divorce from policework, DiNozzo." Gibbs couldn't keep the grin off his face as DiNozzo's face lit up.

"Is that a job offer, Agent Gibbs?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you can start calling me Tony, sir."

"And you better call me Gibbs...or Boss, but never 'sir'."

"Got it, Boss."

OOOOOOOO

Later that evening, Gibbs returned to Washington, D.C. with Ducky after arranging for Ashley Donovan to be taken to the local hospital and put on a 72 hour psych hold until she could be arraigned. As he strolled into the empty bullpen, he looked up and saw a familiar face at the top of the stairs.

"Working late, Director?" Gibbs asked Director Morrow as he made his way up the stairs to join the director at the railing at the top, looking out across the quiet office below.

"I had a few things to finish up in MTAC. How was Baltimore?"

"It's still Baltimore." Gibbs answered with a sigh. Morrow smiled and nodded, then turned to his most trusted and senior field agent.

"It's been almost a month since Burley was transferred and you're still a man down, Gibbs."

"Nope" Gibbs replied with a slight grin. "I'm not anymore."

**The End**

_Hope you liked this. One more time coming soon....._

_Once again, I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed. I truly do appreciate every word. :D_


	5. Tuesday, May 24, 2005

**Disclaimer: **NCIS and it's characters are in part owned by me and no profit is made in the writing of this story.

_Well, this is the end my friends. I just want to thank everyone that has left feedback or a review. I've appreciated every word you have written to me. :D_

**Chapter 5**

**Tuesday, May 24, 2005**

"Tony."

"Tony."

"DiNozzo." Tony felt a hand on the back of his neck, shaking him out of his trance and he turned to look into sympathetic blue eyes.

"McGee's got the area secure and Ducky's on his way. Go get cleaned up."

"Boss?"

"Ducky and I will take care of her."

"I know, I just....

"There's got to be a bathroom in one of these buildings. Go use it. Clean up. Pull yourself together, then we can process the scene."

Tony only nodded, his eyes shifted from Gibbs to Kate. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave her.

"We'll get him, Tony. There's nothing more we can do right now." Gibbs assured him with a hardness in his voice that left no doubt in him that his boss would do nothing short of put a round through Ari's head just as he had done to Kate. But that wouldn't help her now. Nothing could.

"Go." Gibbs ordered.

Tony couldn't find the strength to respond with words through the numbness he felt. He could only nod and force his legs to move and carry him away. How could Gibbs be so calm? Kate was just talking to them just a few minutes ago, or was it hours? He wasn't sure. Either way, she was gone and Gibbs was just as much of an impenetrable fortress as ever. Tony envied his control. As it was, he had to squeeze his hands into fists, his fingernails digging painfully into his palms in order to keep the shaking in his hands and throughout his body from taking over.

As if on autopilot, Tony found a bathroom in one of the old warehouses next door. It must not have been used in a long time as only one light bulb dimly lit the interior, casting long shadows against the broken tile walls. He made his way over to the sink and turned on the faucet, putting his hands under the cold water and looked up into the dirty mirror.

Immediately his stomach revolted at the sight of his own face. How had he forgotten that he was still covered in Kate's blood?

He dove for the toilet, landing hard on his knees, grasping the porcelain bowl and began to unleash what little food he had managed to keep down that day until there was no more to bring up and could only dry heave. Just when he thought he was finished being sick, he began to feel that familiar tickle in the back of his throat he had come to know so well over the last couple of weeks since he fell ill with the plague.

He tried to fight the cough, but his attempt to suppress it only made it worse and he began to hack uncontrollably. He fought for air and pushed against the toilet, attempting to stand and make it to the sink so he could get a drink of water and quell the riot in his throat and end the pain that flared across his chest.

But he came up too fast and his heart pounded in protest, rushing blood to his head. Before he could stop it, he fell backward and hit the tiled wall behind him, black spots clouding the sides of his vision as he slid down to the floor, swallowed up by darkness.

"What are you doing on the floor, Tony?" A distant and familiar voice asked teasingly as he came around. "It wouldn't be because you passed out, now would it? because I thought DiNozzos never pass out."

Tony coughed a couple more times before prying his eyes open and looking up into an angel's face, complete with white robe, wings and halo grinning down on him with her hands on her hips, challenging him to make a smart remark back.

"Nope, definitely didn't just faint, I was just checking to make sure this floor still works properly. Ya know, up to code and such." He patted the tiles. "Yep...Looks like it's still doing its job correctly."

"Great... you almost die from the plague and nearly get blown up and now I'm dead and we still can't have a serious conversation." She complained, throwing her hands in the air.

"Sorry, Kate. It's just that I've never talked to a dead person before."

"That's not true, remember? You talked to your mom for almost a year after she died."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm just in your head, Tony. I'm not ever coming back; just like your mother."

"Shut-up, Kate."

"Is that how you speak to the dead?"

"No, just you."

"You need to get up." She insisted.

"I'm too tired." He sighed. "I've had enough, Kate. I'm sick of all of this."

"What's the matter? Finally admitting that your vulnerable and weak? That maybe, just maybe, you weren't ready to come back yet and that you're still sick....Boy, wouldn't Daddy be disappointed?"

"Leave my father out of this." Tony sighed and closed his eyes.

"Or is it Gibbs you don't want to disappoint?" She prodded.

Tony refused to answer to his vision of her.

"What is it with you and this obsession of yours to prove worth through macho-manliness to those two anyway? You'll just about kill yourself for even the slightest atta-boy from Gibbs and your father hasn't spoken to you in years. It's like you're still trying to show him up. You're not fooling anyone here, so why don't you just let it go?"

"What do you want me to do, Kate? Cry?" Tony asked exasperated.

"No, DiNozzo. I just want you to admit to yourself that you're not Gibbs or your father. That you have your own...unique...way of dealing with things and that you don't have to be the hardened bastard that they are to be a man. You can grieve, Tony. It's alright."

"But I don't want to see you cry over me either. I know that's just not the way you roll." She sighed and knealt down next to him. "I'd much rather see you laugh, make inappropriate jokes at the absolute wrong time, quote movies that no one but you has seen, chase anything under 25 in a skirt and be the selfish, arrogant pig-headed asshole you were born to be."

She smiled and batted her eyes in that self-satisfied way that used to get under his skin, but would now be one of those things he never wanted to forget about her.

"I can do that." He replied with a growing smile. "But it won't be as much fun without you around to pick on and I'm going to miss the ...'thing' we had. It was fun."

"What 'thing' Tony? We had no 'thing'" She insisted.

"Yeah we did."

"No we didn't"

"Yeah huh."

"No way."

"Yes way. See? This is the 'thing' I'll miss."

"You mean the bickering like siblings and constant baiting 'thing'"

"That would be the one."

"Well, at least you'll still have McGee to torture."

"There's that." He agreed with a grin.

"Just promise me you'll go easy on him for a while. He's a lot more sensitive than you and Gibbs."

"Duh..." He snorted, then gave Kate a serious face. "Ya know, Kate you were a pretty cool partner; way better than the vast majority of the other ones I've had over the years."

"Awww, Tony. You think I was cool?" She asked.

"No, not really." Tony snickered, feeling better at seeing her give him an annoyed look. "You were mostly a stick-in-the-mud."

"Jerk." She retorted.

"But you had your moments." He admitted.

"You too. But you'll always be an ass."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. But seriously Kate, I don't think I'll ever have a partner that I'll like as much as I liked you.

"Oh, Tony, You will. You'll see...." He didn't believe that one, but listened to her anyway. "Now, get up before you catch the plague again from this unwholesome bathroom floor and get cleaned up. You still have a job to do." Tony sat up, Kate's face now deeply serious.

"Go help Gibbs kill Ari- for me."

Tony did as he was told, getting to his feet and heading for the sink basin again, steadier and more confident, the sick feeling gone. The water was still running from when he turned it on before and it just as cold, but it helped to refresh him as he scrubbed his face, renewing his vigor and resolve.

His phone rang as he turned off the water.

"Tony? Where are you? You okay?" McGee asked from the other end.

"Yeah, McGee. I'm fine. I'm just in the bathroom"

"Gibbs is going back with Ducky, he wants us process the scene and to find where Ari's sniper's nest was."

"I'll be out in a sec, Probie." He snapped shut his phone and turned around.

"Ka-" He began, but she was gone.

He knew then what he needed to do. Taking a deep breath and a look back at his tired features in the mirror, he stood a little straighter, pushing the exhaustion that pulled at him from all angles aside with a new sense of purpose, leaving the bathroom to do his job. This time however, he wasn't chasing after this terrorist in order to prove to himself that he was as manly as his father or to prove to Gibbs that he was worth the chances he took on him, but he was pushing forward for Kate, the best partner he would ever have and the closest thing he'd ever had to a sister or best friend.

**The End**

But Wait there's more......

A Sequel (Of Sorts)

Warning: There is some Tiva coming up, so if you're not interested in this ship, just consider this the end of the story. However, if you want more... here it is:

**One Time When DiNozzo Will Pass Out**

**Unspecified Future Date **

Tony burst through the doors of the hospital and ran at top speed to the reception desk.

"Ziva David." He panted, trying to speak between breaths "Where... can I.... find her?"

The nurse at the station merely glanced up and held up a finger while she spoke on the phone.

"I'm a federal agent!" He nearly shouted, flipping out his badge. "I need to know where she is now!"

"Alright sir, just calm down." She began as she hung up the phone. "What was the name again?"

"Zee-va. Daaa-veed." He dragged out her name for the nurse, pronouncing each syllable sharply in frustration.

"How do you spell it?" She asked and Tony nearly had an apoplectic fit.

"'D' as in Day-vid and that's how you spell it" Tony replied shortly, growing more impatient by the moment.

"Tony tapped his hand on the desk, hoping to hurry things along while the nurse looked up the name in the computer, making eye contact with him more than once in annoyance.

"Room 625...." Tony ran for the elevator before the nurse could finish speaking. "Wait" she called out to him before the elevator arrived. "She's not there yet. She just went into surgery."

"What?! Surgery? Where!?" He ran back to the desk.

"OR 4- " The nurse started again, but Tony was off and running again.

He made it several feet before he turned right back around again.

"Where's OR 4?" He asked the nurse and she rolled her eyes with a sigh before narrowing them in his direction.

"Please." he begged.

"Sixth floor." she replied flatly.

"Thanks, Nurse Ratchett." He turned and muttered under his breath as he ran for the elevator again, jamming his thumb into the up button.

"C'mon...c'mon...c'mon" He growled at the slow moving elevator.

After the fifth time he pressed the up button he gave up on the elevator in frustration and ran for the stairs instead. Just as the door to the stairwell closed behind him and he began his ascent up the hospital stairs, the elevator car arrived and opened it's doors just in time for a trench coated, silver haired Gibbs to stroll casually into it, taking a sip of his coffee as the elevator doors closed before him and delivered him to the top floor.

Tony pounded up the stairs, taking two at a time until his legs and lungs burned and he was forced to slow to a jog. By the time he reached the fifth floor he was tired and sweaty, but adrenaline kicked in and he gained his second wind, rushing up the last flight of stairs until he fell onto the last door at the top and burst out into the hallway of the sixth floor.

"'Bout time you got up here." Gibbs greeted him.

"How...?" Tony panted. "You were still...parking the car... when I went in. How did you beat me up here?" He tried speaking and breathing at the same time.

"It's called an elevator, DiNozzo." The seasoned agent pointed out to his subordinate. "Should have waited for it."

"Yeah...I'll try that next time." Tony came back, irritated that he had wasted time and energy running up the steps. "Where's Ziva?"

"This way." Gibbs pointed and started down the corridor at a casual stroll. Tony was on his heels anxiously trying to push the pace.

"Calm down, Tony. She's going to be fine."

"I am calm." He lied, running a shaking hand through his sweaty hair. Gibbs shot him a disbelieving look. "Relatively calm, that is." Tony corrected himself "considering everything... and now she's in surgery...this wasn't supposed to happen....we had a plan or at least she had a plan....she's going to be so pissed. Especially at me...I should have been here when she got here...I'm so gonna die. I wonder how she'll kill me.....? I hope it's not the knife...she's really-"

"DiNozzo" Gibbs interrupted his babbling sharply then stopped and smacked the back of his head, causing the younger agent to blink a few times and come to his senses again.

"Thanks, boss." Tony stated gratefully. Gibbs gave him a small half-smile then turned and kept walking down the corridor with Tony in tow.

They reached the double doors to the OR wing and Gibbs stopped, he wouldn't be allowed to go any further. Tony kept going for the door, but Gibbs grabbed an arm and pulled him back.

"You know I was against this for a long time and I didn't appreciate it when you two broke my rule, but you should know that despite all of that....I'm glad you did..."

Tony's grin couldn't have gotten any bigger when Gibbs held out a hand for Tony to shake it then drew him into a quick hug with a manly pat on the back for good measure.

"Good luck, Tony." The genuine display of emotion Gibbs just displayed took the younger man by surprise and he could only smile dumbly before he pushed his way through the doors.

However, once past the doors, the sounds of a woman screaming in Hebrew had him dropping the smile and racing for the commotion. A nurse walked out from the operating room the shouts were coming from wearing surgical scrubs and a cap just as Tony approached.

"What's going on?"

"Are you Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Is that Ziva in there?"

"Yeah, I was just coming out to find you. C'mon." The nurse pulled on his arm leading him to the door. "She's been insistent that we hold off and she wouldn't even allow the anesthesiologist to give her any drugs until you were here, but we just can't wait any longer." She practically dragged him through the door and into the surgical scrub room.

"Scrub your hands with this soap," She pointed to a sink. "then put these on" She handed him a surgical gown, cap, gloves and booties to go over his shoes. More screams and moans coming from the other side of the door set him on edge and he rushed to do as he was instructed. Before he could finish dressing, another nurse burst in from the OR.

"He can just come on in, Grace. It's too late for Dr. Haskell to do surgery after all, so he doesn't need to be sterile. She's doing this naturally and he needs to hurry. It's happening right now."

"What? It's happening right now?" He asked, feeling the blood drain out of his face. The nurse named Grace, grabbed him by the arm just as he snapped on a glove, but before he could get the other one on, she pulled him into the OR where Ziva lay on a table with her legs in stirrups, giving him a full view of everything, freezing him to the spot in shock at the sight of all of the blood, his knees locking. Ziva let out one last horrific wail and the doctor came up from between her legs and announced.

"It's a Girl!"

Tony would never remember what happened after that.

But he would recall waking up a few moments later to the sweet sounds of his baby girl's cries and to the stern look Ziva gave him that quickly softened when he grabbed her hand and kissed her sweaty forehead with tears in his eyes.

Later on as Ziva recovered in her hospital bed and watched as Tony handed off their baby to the nurse so she could give her first bath to the newborn, she just couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness.

"This isn't going to hurt her is it?" He asked as the baby began to cry when the blankets were unwrapped.

"Of course not." The nurse assured him.

"Will it take long?" He asked, impatient to get their baby back in the blankets where she was snug, warm and safe."

"It'll just be a few minutes."

Tony came back to Ziva and took her hand in his, she couldn't hold back any longer. She just had to tease him a little to calm him down. It was usually the only thing that worked when he was this wound up.

"I cannot believe that I am the one that pushed a human being out of my body yet you are the one that passed out." She teased.

"I didn't pass out." He denied and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, maybe I passed out a little." He admitted with a sheepish grin. "But you didn't have to see what I saw when she came out. It will forever be seared into my memory."

"Oh, you are right. You definitely had it worse. I only had to feel all of the pain and do all of the work."

"Youch!" He drew in a sharp breath through his teeth at her zinger. "Okay, I'm going to shut up now before you hurt me."

"Good idea." She grinned at him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner." He began for about the fifth time, feeling guilty about missing almost all of the labor by having to be at a crime scene two hours away.

"Well, things happened a lot faster than we expected. Guess she is just as impatient as her father."

"Me impatient? Where'd you get that idea?"

Ziva could only roll her eyes at him. A moment later the nurse walked up and handed a newly washed and now swaddled little girl into Ziva's waiting arms. She was still crying from being so cruelly exposed to the cold air for her bath, but as soon as she was in her mother's arms, she calmed and fell back to sleep.

"She's a beauty." The nurse told them as Ziva looked lovingly into her daughter's face.

"She gets her looks from her mom." Tony informed the nurse while giving Ziva a loving smile. "But the majority comes from her dad." He added with a wink and Ziva managed to shoot an elbow into his gut while still keeping a firm hold on the baby.

"Well, I certainly did not marry him for his humility." She joked to the nurse.

"I gotta tell you, Mr. DiNozzo. Your wife is one tough cookie." The nurse told him. "Your baby decided to flip herself into a breech position and the doctor wanted to do a c-section. But Ziva insisted that we wait for you and she can be very... _persuasive_."

"Scary is probably a better word for it. You should have seen her argument for not changing her name to DiNozzo"

"Which will still never happen." Ziva interjected.

"Either way, she did good." The nurse smiled then left them by themselves in the room.

"She sure did." Tony agreed, bending down and kissing Ziva fully on the lips.

"Ahem." A throat cleared form the open doorway. "I'm not intruding am I?"

Tony looked up and grinned.

"Hey, it's the Godfather. Should we call you the 'Don Gibbs' now?"

"Don't push your luck, DiNozzo." Gibbs came in just as Tony took the baby from Ziva and headed for his mentor and now godfather to his daughter, showing her off to him. The hardened, former marine sniper's features softened at the sight of the newborn, rewarding Tony and Ziva with a rare and uncharacteristic smile from their boss.

"How's it feel to be a father, Tony?"

"Terrifying. Absolutely terrifying. Especially considering the DiNozzo track record on fathering. I just hope I don't mess her up too much."

"Well, get used to that feeling, Tony. It's going to be with you for a long time."

Gibbs sighed as he stroked the baby's face and asked "What's her name?"

"Caitlyn Tali DiNozzo." Tony announced.

"Caitlyn Tali _David_-DiNozzo" Ziva corrected.

"Yeah, What she said." Turning back to Ziva with an apologetic grin.

Turning back to Gibbs, he made eye contact with Tony and nodded approvingly.

As he held his daughter close with his wife and the man he considered to be more of a father than his own had ever been nearby, he thought about everything in his life that lead up to this moment. He thought about all the ways his life had changed over the years in ways he had never expected.

He remembered how he never thought he would love anything as much as sports until he became a cop and then how he believed he would never love anything as much as being a cop until he met Gibbs and joined NCIS. Then there was the time he was certain he'd never have a partner or friend as great or as loved as Kate and then he met Ziva.

But now as he held his own daughter in his hands, he knew without a doubt that there was absolutely nothing else in the world he could ever love as much as her.

**The End**

_That's all folks. Thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
